


And at Last I See the Light

by harpy_snarlie508



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Tangled, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpy_snarlie508/pseuds/harpy_snarlie508
Summary: || tangled au"look, i thought the tower was empty okay? so if you kindly give back my satchel, i'll be on my merry way." she said as she struggled to get out of the restrains of a hair."hm, guess you just have to find it because i don't remember where i put it." the other girl said with a smug look."it's in the pot, isn't it?"
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be putting a dash (-) when someone is narrating, for example;
> 
> -someone is looking at you.-

"do i really have to do this?"

"yes, the kids are waiting."

"ugh, fine. alright, huddle up everyone and no stabbing, give the knife back to your dad. okay, this story is about a princess and a magical flower...."

-in a kingdom not too far from here, there lives a happy royal family. as the queen got pregnant with their first child, she fell ill to an unknown sickness. no medicine could cure her.-

sharp gasps are heard from the children whom is intrigued with the story.

"what happens next?" one of the asks. "i'm getting there, hold your horses."

-a psyche was brought in and told the king that he must find a sundrop flower. the flower was once said was a teardrop from the sun but no one really knows for sure.-

"is it real?"

"i don't know, never seen it but sounds valuable."

-the whole kingdom searched for the foretold flower, scouring the edges of the kingdom and into the thick forest. then someone with the same goal came into the picture. mother lilith. she's important.-

-mother lilith is an old witch only desiring for youth and the sundrop flower can give her that. with a special song and did i say the flower is magical?-

"ooohh. magic." one of the kids say in awe.

-the witch tried concealing the flower's location for it to be hers only but the kingdom had managed to find it and quickly headed back to give it their sickly queen.-

-then a beautiful brown haired baby girl with golden streaks is born, thanks to the flower. her name is luz.-

"it's some other language meaning light or something. probably because her hair glows." then loud gasps and 'whats' are heard. "spoilers!"

"haha, sorry. anyways..."

-all is swell in the kingdom foe the new born family member, everyone was enthralled by the princess' magical hair but no one knows how to make it glow. except for one wrinkly witch.-

"mother lilith!" 

"correct. you deserve a cookie."

-in one dreaded night, mother lilith snuck into the sleeping princess' room. she tried taking a piece of the princess' hair but as she snipped the golden part it turned into the princess' normal color. severing it's magic.-

-with this realisation, mother lilith took drastic measures. she took princess luz and has taken her far far away, away from the kingdom and her parents.-

"no!!"

"that is awful!"

"yeah well, should've just drowned in the fountain of youth and not take a whole child."

"is it real?"

"no."

-as the king and queen found out that their child is missing. they're arranged a massive search party, some even have gone to neighboring kingdoms but to no avail. until to this day, princess luz is still a lost princess. the king and queen made a tradition to light up the sky with lanterns on the princess' birthday, in hopes she'll come back to them safe and sound.-

"the end. well, i have another things to do than babysit."

"you're leaving? but is princess luz found?"

"yeah, is she?!"

"no, if she is. the whole kingdom would have a big celebration but nope, we're still putting up lanterns." the whole room is filled with solemn sighs.

"that was touching."

"you're a really good story teller!"

"shut up, let's go already."


	2. Instances

the sun rose up to the east, beginning of a new day. a girl pushed the only window of the tower open as she takes a big deep breath of morning dew.

"ah, new day!!" she said as she stretches her arms. feeling the warmth of the sun, she combed her silky hair with her hand as a smile came to her lips.

a squeak is heard. she looked to the side to see a green eyed chameleon who's camouflaging in the flower tops.

"morning willow!" luz greets her companion whom revealed herself and got in front of her with a smile as she wags her tail. luz held out her hand for willow to jump on.

luz jumps onto the wooden window frame as her legs dangle freely on the cold cobblestone of the tower.

"what should we do today?" she hums, letting her mind wander at the possible things she and willow should do. willow squeak and points down to the ground with her tail.

telling her she should go out of the tower.

"you know i can't go out, mother would be furious if i did." luz said, the chameleon gave a deadpan expression making the girl giggle.

she looks down below to see the green grass and the nearby pond, she doesn't know if there's any animals down there as well as she's pretty high up.

"come on, it's not so bad in there." luz jumps back inside the tower and started to do her morning routine.

she placed willow atop of a clock and climbed up to wooden foundations using her pretty long hair as leverage. luz threw some towards a lever which opens the ceiling windows.

"7AM the usual morning line up." luz sang, she dropped down to the ground, willow jumps to her head as she quickly ran towards the leaning broom in the wall along with the dustpan.

luz gave willow the dustpan and start sweeping up some dusts or crumbs. "start on the chores and sweep till the floor's all clean." as she sweeped the dirt towards the dustpan, it also covered willow whom sneezed a little.

luz placed the broom and dustpan back to it's original places before a mop and a scrubber. she filled a bucket up with water, combining it with soap before letting it spill onto the floor.

she placed willow onto the scrubber and pushed her, making she slide across the wet floor. she clipped on some scrubbers as well and started sliding across like willow while wiping the floor with the mop.

"polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up."

luz sweeped the stairs as well, cleaned the used candles and washed her hands. she leaned against the sink and sighed, she looks at the clock saying it's only 7:15AM.

"maybe i'll read a book, maybe two or three." she grabbed three books out of the small shelf. luz three her hair up to a wooden fountain and pulled herself up, she leaned against the wall as she reads her book with willow sitting on her head.

but luz was already bored, it's not the same with the book she read a few weeks ago. the good witch azura. it was the best book she has ever read, it fueled her imagination and could read it over and over again with getting bored.

luz swore she placed it back to the shelf but she couldn't find it anywhere.

perhaps she misplaced it?

whatever the case. luz closed the book and stacked it with the other two before sliding down. she rushed towards a drawer, opens it to see a used palette with it's brushes and paint in a cup.

"i guess, i'll add a few new painting to my gallery." luz grabbed it, squirt a small amount of each paint on the palette before starting to a paint the walls.

a few hours has passed, luz jumped down to admire her work. her hands and face has some paint, as well with her pink dress but that's okay!

luz placed the palette down, she grabbed the guitar and started loosely strumming it. willow winced at the sound "i'm trying!" luz said as she pressed her fingers on the string, trying to make a single beautiful tune.

as her fingers are deeply pressed onto the strings, she strummed around making a different sound. it's a little blunt but it made a melody!

"oh! did you see that willow?!" luz smiled widely, willow nods as she squeaks in reply. luz giggles, she placed the guitar back, held out her hand for willow to jump in and walks over to the same open window.

luz placed her arms down on the frame while looking out, longingly, into the thick treeline in the horizon.

"you know.. tomorrow the light we kept seeing will appear." luz said, willow listened to her as she looks up into the clear blue sky. "i just wish.. that, you know, i could see it up close."

luz opens her hands, willow started pointing down at the down again. "maybe.. mother kept saying the world is a dangerous place but.. i'm gonna be 16 tomorrow, that has to mean something right?"

"i don't know.. maybe i'm just bored?"

sighing, luz looked at the clock and it says 8AM.

"weird, mother should be back by now.."

jumping pillar to pillar of a kingdom isn't the typical morning exercise. the orange brown hair girl with a hint of mint green on the top roots, almost stumbled as she landed on a roof with her two other comrades who pulled out a rope.

amity looks into the horizon, seeing an entire village below with the woods stretching farther than the eye could see.

"hey pretty girl, you can enjoy the view later. we got a crown to bargain." amity turns around to see boscha holding out the rope for her with skara handing a satchel.

"right." amity snatched the rope and started tying it around her waist, she grabbed the bag and swung it over her shoulder. she jumped down the open window and the two immediately grabbed the ropes as they don't want their companion face flat onto the ground, ruining their heist.

as amity is getting lowered, she noticed alot of banners of purple and yellow that has a sun crest in the middle. must be the family crest.

then she got to the crown that is encircled by guard. the crown is more like a tiara to be honest, that is sitting on a purple pillow. extra and fancy as always. when she got inside the bag, a guard sneezed.

amity smirks as she thought of playing around a bit "bless you." she said, the guard replied with a thank you whom felt a little happy that someone said bless you to them.

then they realised it too late. they turned around to see no one and they tiara is already gone, they looked up to see no one as well.

"he- hey! wait! wait!!"

"HAHAHA!! you should've seen their faces!!" amity said with a big grin on her face as the three of them run away from the kingdom with the tiara in their satchel.

"this is going so well and it's only 8 in the morning!!" skara said.

as they've entered the woods, they stopped for a moment to catch their breath. amity leans against the tree, clutching the satchel close to her chest.

then she noticed three parchments nailed onto the tree, she pulled it out and gasped. "oh no no no no. this is bad. this is really really bad." 

boscha and skara looked at amity with raised eyebrows, then amity turned the parchment around for them to see it. "they just can't seem to get my nose right."

skara lets out a breathy laugh, boscha only groans in reply. "the artist isn't really fond of me, huh?" amity said as she looks at the wanted poster again, seeing her enlarged nose.

it says; azura, wanted dead or alive.

yes, azura. that's what boscha and skara call her, that's what everybody she knows or hates calls her. amity doesn't want to admit her real name, besides she is a disowned blight.

so why use her name, let alone her last name.

"no one is fond of us, azura. who cares?" boscha said, "well it's easy for you to say. you guys look amazing." amity said as she looked at the other two that has boscha and skara in it.

then a neigh of a horse is heard, the three of them looked to see the royal guards behind them. the leader, who has a beautiful black horse raised it's front hooves up before heading towards them.

the three thieves started running, amity stuffed the wanted poster inside the satchel but stopped as a dead end is in front of them.

amity's brain started thinking of plans and alternatives, she turned to face boscha and skara. "alright, boost me up and i'll pull you up."

boscha and skara looked at each other before the pinked held out her hand "give us the satchel first." boscha said. amity faked offended "wha- after all we've been through and you still doesn't trust me?"

boscha gave amity a blank stare, "sorry, amity. it's nothing personal." skara said, good thing she's the understanding one in this group.

"fine." amity took off the satchel on her shoulder and dropped it onto boscha's hand. boscha squats, letting skara get onto her shoulders making a makeshift ladder.

as amity climbs up, making sure she shoves her boots onto boscha's face making her growl. then as she got to the top, skara held out her hands.

"well? help us up." boscha said, amity smirks. "sorry," she took out the satchel making both skara and boscha's eyes widen. "it's nothing personal." amity said before dashing off.

"AZURA!!" amity heard boscha's scream as she gets farther and farther. giggling herself, she placed the satchel on her shoulder again.

then the familiar stomping hooves are heard, amity looks to the side to see the royal guards are still after her. she forgot about them.

"retrieve that satchel at any cost!" the general said who is known as eda. "yes ma'am!" the other soldiers replied. king, who is eda's steed neighed, giving the same orders to the other horses whom neighed as well.

the guards readied their crossbows, aiming for the running thief. amity slides under a log as the guards fired, hitting the log. they aren't holding back.

amity took a sharp turn and jumps over a tree with holes, the other guards are held back but king jumped through the tree and continued to chase down the thief.

"we got her now, king!" eda said, king neighs in reply. amity sighs, she noticed a single hanging vine in front of her. smirking as she got a plan.

she grabs the vine, ran up to the tree as she started to swing then she kicks eda off her horse and replaced her seat. amity grabs the ropes and continued whip king.

but the horse abruptly stops "what the- go!" amity said, she fixed her self as the satchel is hanging on her arms. king looks over his shoulder, glaring at amity but notices the bag.

he started to reach for it with his teeth but amity raised her hand "no." king continues to reach for it while amity is trying to get as far away from the manic horse.

then king finally got it "no. give it to me!" amity pulls on it but he doesn't let go. "stupid horse, give it to me!!" then the two accidentally catapults it towards a protruding branch, landing on the very edge.

king and amity looks at each other before amity got off him and pushes the horse to the side. the two started to pull each other back, king pulling amity's pants making her trip and amity kicking his hind legs to make him lose balance but not hard enough to break it.

she isn't an animal abuser.

"just go back to your master or something!" amity said as she jumped onto king as he started balancing onto the branch. king shook his head, trying to get amity off him.

then she slipped off the horse but gripped onto the branch. amity peered her head out to see king with a surprised look before he started stomping, aiming for amity's hands.

she continued to crawl under the branch as she gets closer to the satchel that is tipping over more to the edge as king continued to stomp.

"haha!!" amity said in victory as she caught the satchel, king glares at her but a snap is heard. then the branch fell off the cliff side and started to fall down to a mist covered ground.

king neighed as he's sure this is his certain doom. the branch got snapped in half as rock is poking out of the cliff side.

amity grunts as she lands into a tree, did the bare minimum for cushioning her fall. she tried to move but her cloak got caught onto the twigs.

she clipped the cloak off and landed onto the ground. amity slowly pokes her head out to see the black steed slowly get up, shaking his head as he come to.

king looks around for the thief but is nowhere to be seen. he started sniffing with his nose kissing the grass, missing amity who's just hiding behind some bushes.

amity sighs deeply, she can feel her heart beating loudly from the adrenaline rush. she opens her satchel to see the tiara is still in there. good.

"i just need to get outta here." she whispers, she steps out of the bushes which made a rustling noise. amity gasps as she heard king neigh in the distance.

she headed for the rock nearby but when she placed her hand onto the thought-ed wall that is just covered in plants. amity went through it and stumbled inside the secret cave.

she immediately hid behind a rock as she saw a silhouette of king from the other side. as the steed moved on, amity sighs again before looking at the light at the end of the cave.

amity walks towards it, thinking it'd be heaven but no.

it's just space with a tower.

wait, a tower. that could be a perfect place to hide!

grinning to herself, amity walks up to the tower with a broad chest. "oh amity, sometimes luck is in love with you." she said, flattering herself.

amity the tower, her nails digging the slightly sticking out bricks. as she got to open window, she jumped inside and closes the window shut.

her sigh transitioned to laugh "oh wow. what a day." amity looks the inside of the tower and whistled as it's pretty clean despite it being inhabited "nice, someone's-"

BONK.

a thud is heard as amity's body fell onto the floor.

"oh no, did i kill it?"


	3. Stepping Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help i dont know fashion

"oh my gosh.. i killed a person!!" luz starts to panic, but she watches amity's back slowly rise and drop.

"oh, i knocked a person out.." luz whispers as she clasped her hand onto her mouth. "and, they're a person from the outside.." she slowly turned the knocked out amity with the frying pan.

her attire looks familiar, luz thought as she stares at amity. a plain white long sleeved tunic topped with a purple button up vest with no sleeves, a belt wrapped around her waist that has an initial A covered in gold. and completing it with a black pants that has 8 silver pellets lined vertically.

luz slowly kneels down, looking at amity's pale complexion. "what do you think, willow?" she looks at willow, who's on her shoulder, hisses at amity.

"yeah, you're right. where am i gonna place her though..." luz hums as she rubs her chin, thinking of places to get rid of amity from her tower.

but then again, she came from the outside. so this means, she knows the lights right? she has to.

luz slowly extend her hand out towards amity's face, then she lightly pokes the girl's cheek. luz gasp "whoa, so soft." she pinches amity's cheeks, willow squeaked, telling her to stop which she did.

"haha, sorry willow. got carried away for a sec."

"luz! let down your hair!!" luz jumps at the voice, it's mother. "oh no no no." she started panicking, she dropped her frying pan, lifts amity up the ground.

luz groans as she never lift a person before, she drags amity towards a green wardrobe. uses her feet to open it before shoving amity in there, she leans against the doors before using a chair to keep it close.

"luz?" mother lilith said below as this never takes luz this long to prepare. "just a second, mother!!" luz yelled back, she kicked up the frying and swiftly caught it.

luz whimpered at the pain in her toes but ignored it as she places the pan near the sink and rushes over to the window. she hangs her hair onto the hook, letting it flow down for mother lilith to use as an elevator.

"what took you so long?" mother lilith asked as luz pulls her up, "uh.. i just had alot to clean up haha." she replies, she grunts of effort as she did a final pull when mother lilith in view of the window.

"i see, anyways," mother lilith swings around for a moment before jumping down inside the tower. "i'm sorry i took so long, love." she pinches luz's cheek, it hurts though.

luz lightly giggles, she pulled her hair off the hook "it's okay mother." mother lilith looks around of the tower, it's sparkly clean to her liking.

"my my, you sure did alot when i was gone." luz nods as she gave mother her usual toothy smile while looking at the wardrobe at the corner of her eye.

"with that out of the way, mind helping me with the groceries? since it'll be your birthday tomorrow, i'm going to make your favorite!" mother lilith said as she drops the heavy basket into luz's arm making her slightly wheeze.

"uh.. about my birthday," luz starts as she places the basket into the counter, mother lilith is tending something in the kitchen that luz can't see but that's not the point.

"yes yes, you'll be 16 by then. hah, oh i remember when i was 16, it was chaos." mother lilith laughs, luz awkwardly laughs along.

she looks at willow who's hiding behind her shoulder, the chameleon gave the girl thumbs up for encouragement. luz takes in a deep breath, mustering up the courage she has before she deflates.

"i was kinda wondering that since i'm old enough." mother lilith hums in acknowledgement "i kinda wanna see the lights..?" then, whatever mother lilith was doing suddenly stops.

luz gulps as this is usual a sign that mother is angry. "what lights are you referring to, luz?" mother lilith asks, her voice not cracking as she doesn't want the child to get the wrong impression.

"the.. the light i always see whenever it's my birthday." luz replied, mother lilith slowly turns around to face her. "i swear, i only want to see it just once. up close!" luz said.

"is staring at it in the window not enough for you? why need to be outside?" mother lilith said, dismissively. luz shakes her head "no mother. those lights must mean something if they only appear in my birthday. so," she jumps up to the big fireplace that has it's wall covered with a clothe.

"luz, remember what i've said about-"

"just imagine! me finally seeing what those lights are! i bet their even more beautiful up close!" luz said, she grips the edge of the clothe. waiting for the moment to show mother lilith what she's done.

"luz-"

"so, can i please go outside? just this once? please mother?"

"no! you are absolutely forbidden to go outside of the tower! ever!!" mother lilith yells making luz flinch, she slowly drops her hand from the clothe and let it go back to her side.

mother lilith seemed to regret for yelling at luz, "oh my sunflower, come down here." she said as she opens her arms. luz obliged and slowly approaches mother lilith only for her to be pulled into a hug.

"i'm sorry for yelling luz." mother lilith apologies as she softly pet luz's silky curvy hair, "it's okay mother. i know you only mean best."

"that's right. mother knows best. now," mother lilith pulls away from the hug. "i have to go out again as i forgot to pick up ground beef. the most vital ingredient of your favorite."

luz nods, "i'll be back soon." mother lilith boops luz's nose before walking over to the window.

as luz elevated mother lilith down to the ground the same way she got in the tower. she watches her mother go towards the exit, giving a final wave before disappearing.

then luz dashed over to the wardrobe, she pulled the chair away and amity just straight up fall out and face flat onto the floor.

"i'm surprised she's still unconscious." luz said, willow nods in agreement.

as amity finally come to, she groans as she adjusts her eyes from the light shining upon her. she looks to her shoulder to see a chameleon with it's tongue in her ear.

"agh!!" amity shook the chameleon off her shoulder and wiped her ear, she looks down to see hair tied around her hands and legs. "hey, whoever you are. sorry for barging in, just needed some shelter." she said to particularly no one but is hoping would reply.

then, amity saw something within the dark side of the tower. she squints her eyes "what.." she mutters as she trying to see who that is.

luz slowly steps out into the light, amity's eyes slowly widens at the sight of the girl. "whoa..." she gulps, she watches the other girl's golden streaks shimmer from the light above. luz crept up to amity with her fry pan ready to swing.

"who are you?" luz asked, amity fought a smirk to climb on her lips. she clears her throat "i am azura." luz's frown deepens. "liar. you look nothing like azura, except the outfit."

amity playfully scoffs "well sorry to disappoint, girl but you're not making me say my real name." luz narrows her eyes at amity before huffing.

"fine. then explain to me why you're here."

amity sighs, as much as she wanna stick around and play with luz. she has other places to be, like exchange the tiara with loads of gold.

wait, the satchel!!

"wait.. where is my satchel?!" amity asks, luz smirks and crosses her arms as she didn't answer the girl's question.

"look, i thought the tower was empty okay? so if you kindly give back my satchel, i'll be on my merry way." she said as she struggled to get out of the restrains of a hair.

"hm, guess you just have to find it because i don't remember where i put it." the other girl said with a smug look.

then amity notices a pot beside luz that is suspiciously telling her that her sweet satchel is in there.

"it's in the pot, isn't it?"

BONK.

"ow..." amity flutters her eyes open, she felt the familiar wet feeling on her ear again. she looked to her shoulder and it's the chameleon again with it's tongue.

"agh! would. you. stop. that?" amity said word by word as she rubs her ear clean. "now talk." luz said, still in front of her.

amity groans as she rolls her head back "what do you want from me? i already told you why i'm here."

"but you didn't answer my question if you came here alone."

"yes!! yes, i am alone! i'm on the run for pete's sake! so please, can i have my satchel back now??" amity said, slowly getting desperate and impatient.

luz hums, "one last question," amity groans again which turns into a slight sob. luz jumps up to the same fireplace, tugging amity to come closer only for her to fall face first again in the floor.

"what can you tell me about this?" luz pulled the clothe off, tossed it behind her, letting amity her painting of the lights. "i think you should go to an exhibit." amity said, her cheek getting squish.

"i'm serious."

"those little things in the sky are lanterns, it's a tradition the kingdom made in hopes the lost princess will come back to them. i doubt it actually." amity finally replies straightforwardly.

"lanterns.." luz mutters "so that's what they're called." she looks up to the open ceiling seeing the blue sky with occasional fluffy clouds.

"i want you to take me to the lanterns." luz said, amity lets out a dry laugh. "you're kidding. did i mention that i'm the run? no thank you, i'm not a tour guide."

luz frown. she jumps down, pulled amity up and looked her into her golden hues making amity feel timid at the other girl's gaze.

"you will take me to the lanterns or else you won't see your precious satchel again." luz said, her tone deepening into a growl. "how will i know you'll say true to your word?" amity asked, her voice trying to match luz's.

"by tomorrow night, i'll give back your satchel. deal?"

amity searched for any hesitation or joke within luz's chocolate hues but she saw nothing.

"deal."

"come on stripes, we don't all day!" amity yelled from below as she slides down first of luz's hair.

luz is having second thoughts about this "okay luz, you'll be gone in a day or two. mother would understand." she said to herself.

"yeah yeah, she'll understand. i'm big enough to do things on my own. it'll just be a day or two. yeah." luz shakily breaths out, willow poked her head out of her shoulder.

"okay.. here we go." then luz jumps off the window frame, swiftly sliding down her hair until she's only a few feet down to the ground. she stops herself.

luz cracks open one eye, she slowly lower her foot to meet the slightly prickly grass tickling her foot. then she drops down, curling her toes really feeling the grass.

a bright smile ran up to luz's face, she started running around while laughing. she jumps, letting her hair flow wherever they want.

amity only watches the girl with a concerned expression, it's like she never been outside before.

"hey, quick question. have you been outside before?" amity asks. luz stops and shakes her head, confirming amity's thoughts.

"mother never lets me go outside and if i did she'll..." luz trails off as quick reality hits her, the peep talk she gave herself was quickly thrown off the window and anxiety rapidly bubbled inside her.

"mother will kill me if she finds out i'm out of the tower!!"


	4. She's Got A Dream

"what am i gonna do? what if she comes back now and sees me, sees you?! oh! i'm done for!!" luz paces back and forth, lightly sobbing before falling to the ground.

amity and willow watches luz break down as they sit on a rock, they're all outside of the hideout and in the open forest. "so, you really haven't stepped out of the tower? that's just sad." amity said, earning a punch from willow which was faint because her hand is puny.

"i know!! i have to go back." before luz could run back inside the hideout, amity grabbed her hair to stop her. "no. we both agreed on you seeing the lights. i don't want you backing out now because of your strict mother."

"but-" before luz can say anything else, amity held up her hand to stop her and lets the hair she's holding go. "no buts. you are going to see those lights that you've been dreading to see, forget your mom for a while and live a little. you can't do anything with her dragging you down."

luz looks at amity, a spark of awe was lit inside of her. "so, are you gonna be a little tower mice who'll follow what mother said because 'mother knows best' or be a forest rat who'll run towards whatever her heart wants?"

"a forest rat." luz whispers, amity hums as she leans closer "what was that?" she asks. "a forest rat." luz said, in her normal voice now.

"i can't hear you!!"

"a forest rat!!" luz yelled as she raised her arms in the air, letting some bird fly out of their trees and into the sky. "wait, why a rat-"

"that's more like it!" amity said as she draped her arm around luz and started walking. "now, i do know a place where you can really loosen up."

"oh? where's that?" luz asks, amity grins "the snuggly duckling." luz gasps as she heard the name. "what a cute name!"

"haha, yeah. you're in for a treat."

"so, what's it gonna be like in there?" luz asks while she happily skips her steps as they head for the snuggly duckling. "oh, it's a wonderful place to let all the tensions subside which you really need. i mean, look at you. you're stiff and is probably thinking of running back to your tower."

luz purse her lips as that's oddly specific, it's mostly referred to her. "i get it, i get it." she admits, earning a chuckle from amity.

as they got to the pub's front door, "now, do keep in mind that these guys are quite sensitive." amity said as she pressed her hand onto the door.

"why-" before luz could finish her question, amity slams the door open. "augustus! your finest table please!" she yelled. luz peered her head over amity's shoulders and gasps.

the name is so misleading.

this pub is full of dangerous people with all kinds of sharp knives! 

amity grabbed luz's shoulders that are super tense and push her inside. luz points her fry pan in front of the people giving her the stares.

while luz's nerves are in the roof as she starts to think that one of them will jump on her and slit her throat if she dropped her guard. amity, on the other hand;

"hey jovi. how's the poem career hanging huh?"

"sari, where's the husband?" amity smugly asks as she placed her elbow onto the woman's table, she growled and took out her knife as a warning.

amity snickers before continuing forward. then a boy with a bad under cut went in front of them which luz almost hits him with a frying pan.

"hi, excuse me," the boy pushed luz out of the way and glares at amity. "this you?" he held up the wanted flyer of amity. the girl cringes at the sight of it.

"ha, no. i mean, does my nose even look like that? you're looking at the legit." amity said as she presents herself proudly.

"matt, please don't trash my pub again." a new voice said. luz looked over to the counter to see a boy with curly hair. he looks at the pair who's at each other's throats with a deadpan expression while cleaning a glass.

"not this time, augustus. i think we'll finally leave this stinking place when i turn this smug girl in." mattholomule said as he pulls out a knife that didn't faze amity, not by one bit.

"woo, a knife. so sharp." then the people who were sitting down, started to stand up with their own weapons out as they slowly approach amity.

okay, amity has been through many fights but what she hasn't done is fight a whole lot in a pub. amity started to slowly back up until her back met the counter.

then she felt a cold blade press against her throat, amity looks behind her to see gus was the one holding the knife. "you betray me?"

gus only shrugs "it's only survival, amity." amity's eye twitches as she heard her name. "don't call me that." she growls.

"hey wait! what are gonna do to her?!" luz asks, as she starts to get worry for her companion. "turn her in. sorry, you had to get involved in this, miss." gus said to her.

"devin, call the guards. they're patrolling the forest today." gus ordered a guy that is skinny with a viking hat. they stood up and quickly ran out of the pub. 

"but this isn't right! selling out your own friends is like... is like the lowest thing you can ever do!" the whole crowd laughed at luz's comment.

"since when we're friends with a blight?"

amity grits her teeth upon hearing that name. she punched matt across the face. twisted his wrist that is holding the knife and kicked his stomach, making him wheeze and fly back into someone's stomach.

"no, amity stop!!" luz tries to stop the dispute but this is bigger than her. she frowns, she stepped up onto the ground and whipped the biggest guy in the room with her hair in the head.

everyone stopped what they're doing then stare at luz and the big guy back and forth. "what are you doing, stripes? stay outta this!" amity half whispers, half shouts it at luz but she ignores it.

"that girl you wanna turn in so badly is my one ticket to finally see the lanterns! i've been dreaming to see it my entire life! do you even have a dream?" luz asks as she grips her hair tightly, expressing herself.

the biggest guy she hits stuck a knife onto the wooden foundations, grabbed amity by the back of her collar and placed her there like a coat.

they started walking up to luz whom who slowly tiptoeing on the edge, they stopped, "i had a dream. once." they said then threw an axe, which they snatched, to someone in the far corner who's behind a piano.

they started shakily played a melody, amity rose an eyebrow.

"i'm malicious, mean and scary." they started, their voice is so deep "my sneer could curdle dairy." they revealed their fangs which made luz raise her pan up to her face a little.

"and violence wise, my hands are not the cleanest." they stepped aside, luz looks down to see a body traced by a chalk. the guy held out their hand for luz, she slowly placed her small hand onto theirs and they helped her drop down.

"but despite my evil look," the grabbed the person playing the piano, threw them across the room and replaced them. "and my temper and my hook!" a spotlight came down to them as they show off their hook.

"i've always yearned to be a concert pianist." then they started playing beautifully. "can't you see me on the stage performing mozart?" a smile slowly crept up to luz's face, they're pretty good.

"tickling the ivories till they gleam." then all the keys started raining towards luz, she used her pan to cover. "yep, i'd rather be called deadly for my killer show tune medley. cause way down deep inside. i've got a dream."

then everybody started singing, except amity who just wants to be out of here. luz sat down below to the guy as she listens to their melodies.

"see, i ain't as cruel and vicious as i seem!" then they ran their hand across the keys, luz ducks as they raised it above while hitting someone in the process which was mattholomule.

"though i do like breaking femurs! you can count me with the dreamers. like everybody else, i've got a dream!"

"i've got scars and lumps and bruises." matt finally regained conscious "plus something here that oozes." he points at his arm pit before standing up.

"and let's not even mention my complexion." he broadly presents himself, he started to take off one of his boots "but despire my extra toes." he wiggled them before putting her boot back on, luz was surprise and intrigued. 

"and my goiter and my nose. i really want to make a love connection." matt pulls out a single daisy, kissed it before throwing it at gus whom swiftly caught it.

luz lets out a small 'aw'.

he grabbed a spear off the wall, jumps behind the counter and started spinning gus around. "can't you see me with a special little someone?"

"rowing in a rowboat down the stream?" matt grabbed gus' waist, lifts him up and tossed him inside a tub along with himself. he started rowing across the room with the spear.

"though i'm one disgusting blighter." matt stood up and held out his hand for gus, he grabs it pulls the boy up. "i'm a lover, not a fighter. cause way down deep inside i've got a dream."

then a small dwarf dressed a cupid started circling overhead "i've got a dream." matt sang.

"he's got a dream." everybody chants.

"and i know one day romance will reign supreme." the cupid runs pass amity which she lazily follows her eyes with.

"though my face leave peopling screaming. there's a child behind it dreaming." matt hopped off the tub and pushed it to the side, "like everybody else, i've got a dream." he draped his arm over luz's shoulder, as well gus' and hugs them.

"ow ow, you're suffocating me!" gus said as he punches matt's strong arm.

as everybody is singing about their dreams to being a florist and to gus collecting ceramic unicorns. it was amazing, then they got to amity.

"what about you?" the pianist asks, "i'm sorry, me?" amity lazily returned a question. "what's your dream?" matt pulled amity down.

amity chuckles "no no, sorry boys. i don't sing." she crosses her arms, then a bunch of knives circled her throat while she remained unfazed.

amity groans, she walks up to the corner and pulled herself up. "i have dreams like you. no, really," she started dancing like a forced monkey across the corner.

luz watches amity dance with amusement, she held a giggle in as everybody has a serious face while watching amity sing about her dream.

"just much less touchy feely." she jumps off and trots up to gus "they mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny." she grabbed one of gus' unicorns.

he gasped at the sudden lack of unicorns, matt was about to attack amity but he held himself. "on an island that i own." amity placed the unicorn atop of a rock that is surrounded by white sand. 

"tanned and rested and alone." then someone grabbed amity by her ankles and two guys held her "surrounded by enormous piles of money!" and then they threw her onto the ceiling.

luz stood up on a table, the spotlight shone down on her "i've got a dream!" she raised her hand. everybody raised their hands "she's got a dream!"

"i just want to see the floating lanterns gleam." everybody cheered and said their 'yeahs' "and with every passing hour. i'm so glad i left my tower!" a bright smile ran across luz's face as she sang that.

without notice, someone only heard that line and is livid.

"like all you lovely folks, i've got a dream!"

"she's got a dream!!" then luz was suddenly carried on someone shoulders as everybody sings and dance.

"he's got a dream!!" matt raised his tub of beer, some spilling onto his hair but he didn't mind as he has gus on his side with his ceramic unicorns.

"they've got a dream!!"

"we've got a dream!!"

"so our difference ain't really that extreme." amity groans, she leans onto a barrel and saw willow dancing along with two rats. it's a weird sight.

then a big hand grabbed amity's collar and pulled her in front of a spotlight with everybody with anticipated looks. "we're one big team!!"

the person who grabbed amity points at someone ahead, she looks to see the same pianist stomp onto the plank she's standing on. making her launch up in the air again.

"my gods!"

the spotlight was moved to another big fella with a big horned hat which amity perfectly lands to with her hands before they chuckled her off.

"call us brutal." amity lands on a tipped over barrel and someone kicked it as she started to roll. "sick, sadistic and grotesquely optimistic."

amity's eyes widens as she started closing in on the fire jugglers "cause way down deep inside we've got a dream!" she jumps off the barrel and almost tumbles towards the door.

"i've got a dream. i've got a dream. i've got a dream!"

"yes, way down deep inside. i've got a dream!!"

everybody howled and cheered as they raised their booze in the air. luz screams her yeah as she still on someone's shoulder before they gently placed her down.

then the door was slammed open "i found the guards!" devin said. amity's eyes widens, she squeezed through the buff guys, grabs luz by the wrist and jumps over the counter along with gus and matt.

eda pushed devin aside "where's azura? where is she?!" she asks the lot. "i know she's in here somewhere. find her even if it means turning this place upside down!" she slammed her fists onto the counter making luz and amity flinch as it was just above them.

amity slowly peers her head above the counter to see lots of kingdom guards going inside then boscha and skara came in with handcuffs.

amity dropped her head behind the counter again, her heart started racing as she frantically thinks of an escape without losing a leg.

then a knife is drew in front of her face. luz and amity saw matt motioning something with his eyes, gus pressed a duckling lever making a trapdoor open.

gus ducked down and crouched behind luz and amity. "go. live your dream." gus said. "i will." amity said as she nods. "he's talking to her, not you. your dream sucks." matt backed gus up.

amity grumbles before crawling inside the trapdoor. luz giggles, she faces matt and gus "thanks for everything." she hugs them both before crawling behind amity.

gus slowly waves luz goodbye before matt finally closes the trapdoor.


	5. Chapter 5

as amity and luz travel down the passage, amity snatched a lit torch off a dead guy's bones impaled by a sword.

"wow, never thought you had it in ya, stripes." amity said as she rubs the back of her neck. "that was really somethin'."

"i know!" luz replied, enthusiastically but she cleared her throat "i know." she said, calmly this time. amity shook her head and softly smiles before she looks ahead.

"so," luz started as she aimlessly swing her arms around "where you from?"

"whoa whoa, slow down there stripes. that's not the kind of realm you should be going to but i am truly interested in yours. now, i know i shouldn't go 'round mentioning the hair." amity said.

"nope."

"the mom."

"nuh uh."

"frankly, i'm not to scared about the frog."

"chameleon." luz corrected, willow lets out a huff. "nuance. if you want to see the lanterns so badly. why didn't you already?" luz looks down as amity said that.

"heh, i mean, i get the whole strict mom thing. i've been there before but she did, at least, give you some freedom, right?" luz hissed at that question "ah.. well..." she looks at willow who's giving the same unsure look.

but then, a pebble dropped onto luz's head. she looks down to see that trembling violently from the vibrations somewhere but it's getting louder.

"uh.." luz wants to call amity's name but she doesn't know her real name. "run." amity said as she saw the royal guards chasing behind them.

"run!!" amity grabs some of luz's hair and started running with her ahead. they exited out of the passage and came out of some sort of dam.

amity and luz looks down to see a makeshift ladder going down, they looked at their another exit but someone bursts through the blocked up one.

"who's that?" luz asks as boscha and skara glares at them. "they don't like me." amity answered. then the guards came out of the passage as well "who's that?"

"they don't like me either."

then king came out as well. "who's that?!"  
amity grabs luz's shoulders to pull her gaze away from their problems "let's assume for a moment that nobody here don't like me!!"

luz frowns "here." she shoved her pan into amity's chest, making her grunt. then she tossed her hair onto one of the wood protruding out of a- some sort of waterway, tightening it.

she jumps off and perfectly lands on the platform on the other side. "that's nice." amity whispers. then a chuckle is heard behind her, amity turns around to see eda taking out her sword as well with the other guards.

"this is your end, kid." eda said. amity slightly whimpers, as eda charged at her, amity swung the fry pan to her face, knocking her out. a guard jabbed his sword towards amity but she dodged it and slams the pan onto his head, knocking him out as well.

as two more tried to take her down, they were all brought down by a fry pan. "oh mama, i'mma get me one of these!" amity said as she tossed the pan in the air and swiftly caught it.

a neigh is heard in front of her, "ha!" as amity saw king with a knife in his mout. she was confused for a moment before the horse started striking her.

luz is on the other side, watching the two fight. she doesn't know if she should be impressed that amity is pretty good with the pan and the horse with the knife or be worried that the horse has a knife.

"you should know that this is the strangest thing i've ever done!!" amity said then, king disarmed her. making the pan fly off amity's hand and fall to the ground with a clang.

"aw, i just getting warmed up with that." amity said but king pointed the knife at her throat making her raise her hands. "hey!!" luz threw her hair towards one of amity's hands which automatically wrapped around her.

then luz pulled on her, amity winked at the horse before she falls. "w- wait! look out!!" luz warned as amity is coming closer to boscha and skara who has their knives out.

"hey girls!!" amity greeted with a nervous smile, she tried to raised herself up as she doesn't want to get any tears on her pants but luz's hair is so smooth, she almost slips.

as luz managed to raise amity up, avoiding boscha and skara. "haha! you should see your faces because you look-" then, amity slammed into a wooden pole.

"ridiculous." she wheezed out.

"ooh.." luz hissed then she heard loud thumping behind her. she turns around to see king kicking a long wooden pole, similar to the one amity collided onto.

as the horse managed to use the pole as a bridge, he started steadily walking across it. "come on, stripes. jump!!" amity called from the other side as she held the end of luz's hair.

luz looks at willow, she took a deep breath and started running towards the edge as king finally got to the other side. then she jumps off, her hair almost got caught by king.

willow gripped onto luz's shoulder as they both descend down to the ground. luz slides across the small pond and started running towards the cave.

amity lets luz's hair go as she saw her running, she started sliding down the waterway. it's so slippery as moss is all around the wood.

she grabbed the edge and jumps to the end but the wet wood couldn't support the sudden weight so it started to topple over. luz looks over her shoulder to see amity jumping off the waterway and barrel roll towards her to grab the remaining hair.

then the dam broke. taking in everyone, well except for luz and amity who's running towards the cave.

a pillar behind them started cracking at the amount of force from the water collides onto it. then it started coming down towards them.

amity pushed luz inside the cave, before the pillar could block their entrance which is also the exit. amity noticed the pan is back, she quickly bent down to grab it then their exit is blocked.

but water is seeping through inside. luz and amity rushed up to the supposed exit but it's also blocked it rocks. as the water is now at their knees, amity swam down in hopes of finding a small crevices that could get them out of here.

as amity emerged out of the water, she panted heavily. she grits her teeth and slammed her shoulder onto the rocks, luz is also trying to push it somehow with her pan but it's no use.

amity rose up and started pushing, but her hand slipped, creating a slit in her hand. she hisses at the new pain before submerging again only to reemerge in a few seconds.

"it's no use.. i can't see anything." amity said as she wiped her face, she punched the rocks but knowing well that wouldn't work either.

luz takes in a deep breath and tries to go down herself but amity finally grabbed her shoulder to pull her up. "there's no point. it's pitch black down there." amity said.

they both helplessly leaned against the wall, only the sounds of their panting and the water continuously seeping in the cave. "i'm so sorry." luz said as she looks down, not wanting to look at amity.

"she was right. i never should've done this. i dragged you into this. i'm sorry.. azura." luz sobs but she can't tell as they're in water. amity knitted her eyebrows, her heart can't take it as luz cries.

she sighs "amity."

luz slowly looks at her "what?"

"my real name is amity blight. i thought someone might as well know." amity said, she really settles to the fact that this is her end. their end. a watery death.

could've gone out better but at least.. at least amity's with a girl. a beautiful one.

luz lightly giggles "i have magic hair that glows when i sing." she admits. "what?" amity asks, not understanding if that's a metaphor or legit.

"i have.. magic hair that glows when i sing!" luz said as she forgot she can do that! "power gleam and glow, let your power shine." luz and amity takes one last deep breath before the water finally fills up the cave.

a few seconds later, luz's golden stripes started glowing. this caught amity's off guard, she almost screamed but covered her mouth with disbelief.

then her hair guided down to the small pile of rocks that can be movable. luz and amity looked at each other before they swam towards it.

amity started haphazardly tossed the rocks to her side, luz's glow started to die down as they continued to dig through the rocks.

then they both saw a light, amity pushed her hand through it and pushed herself onto the pile making it collapse. a strong flow pushed them out of the cave then fell into a river.

as they got farther from the cave, they all emerged out of the river and laid onto the grass. sweet sweet land.

they both panted as they cough out some water. amity sighs and placed her head onto the ground, trying to process what just happened.

"we made it." luz breathed "your hair glows." amity said.

"we're alive!" luz jumps out of the river "i didn't see that coming." amity said as she looks at willow who running her hand onto her hair.

"her hair actually glows." she took out her hair tie and placed it on her wrist, letting her wet hair free. "amity." luz called but amity didn't hear her from her bantering.

"why does her hair glow?!" amity asked the chameleon, willow looks genuinely concerned about amity's health right now.

"amity!"

"what?" amity looks at luz who's twisting her hair, letting the water come out. "it doesn't just glow." luz said. amity blinked multiple times, willow gave her a smug look only adding to the girl's confusion.

"why is she smiling at me?"

as they found a spot to sleep, amity setted the fire place while mumbling about luz's hair glowing.

luz ushered her over as she's done. she offered amity's hand, her slashed one back from the cave and started wrapping her hair around it.

"what are you doing?" amity asks "i'm gonna heal it." luz simply replied. "okay, you're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand." then she winced as luz tightened the bond.

"sorry.." luz said "just.. don't freak out, okay?" amity looks down at her hair wrapped hand then back at luz. she sighs and closes her eyes.

"flower gleam and glow. let your power shine. make the clock reverse. bring back once was mine." luz sang beautifully, the glow started from her roots and started to travel down to the rest of her hair.

amity mesmerisingly follows the glow while listening to luz's angelic voice, it makes her insides fuzzy and warm. like the glowing that reached her wrapped her hand now.

"heal what has been hurt. change the fates' design. save what has been lost. bring back what once was mine."

"what once was mine." as the incantation is finished, the glowing slowly disappears and luz opens her eyes. amity slowly unravels the hair around her hand and her eyes widens.

it's healed. amity took a closer look at her hands, only seeing the natural lines, no marks, nothing to indicate there was a slit across her hand.

"whoa..." amity whispers. she's only read magic in book but never really thought of it being real. "you're not surprised?" luz asks as she watches amity's reaction.

"oh very! do you know how long i've been dreading to see magic since i saw a kid?! my gods, this is amazing! this is like the fifth volume of the good witch azura: curse of young blood! how long has it been doing that??" amity rambles, luz barely caught on but a name struck her.

"you read azura?" luz asks, her eyes sparkling with hope. "of course!! i mean. where else would i gotten my stage name?" amity said as she chuckles.

luz smiles, she grabbed a thick strand of her hair and started brushing it with her fingers. "i- forever i guess?" luz answered the question.

"mother said people wanted to cut it and take it for themselves but once it's cut, it turns brown and loses it's power."

"then, why is it stripes?" amity asks but luz shrugs. "i don't know, but the hair is still at it's full potential so there's that. with a gift like that, it has to be protected. so my mother wouldn't let me leave."

"that's why i never left.." luz sighs and averts her eyes away from amity. "you never felt the tower." amity finished the other girl's sentence which she solemnly nods to.

"and you're still gonna go back?"

"no.." luz stopped for a moment "yes?" she sighs and placed her face onto her hands. willow placed her head onto luz's feet in attempt of comfort.

"it's complicated." amity just stares at luz with knitted brows. luz peaked through the gaps of her fingers, she takes in a deep breath and ran her hand down to her hair.

"so," she started, wanting to change the subject as the atmosphere is tense. "amity blight huh?" luz lightly grins.

"yeah well.. i'll save you the sob story of amity blight, disowned by her own family. it's bit of a downer." luz moves closer to amity as she's about to tell her tale.

amity chuckles "as you may know, we know we read azura. which volume are you?" she asks, lus hums as she tries to remember her lost book. "oh, one."

"ah, i see you haven't gone through the whole series."

"is it.. a bad thing?" amity shakes her head "no, but... we can read it together if you'd like. i mean, after this whole endeavour is done." luz smiles at the offer.

"i'd like that."

"anyways, i'll try to avoid spoilers but azura is a powerful witch. fighting off a horde of enemies with one strike of a spell so strong, it wasn't even a fight. she was loved by all of the townsfolk she offered help to, basically everyone. except the villain." amity whispers to luz the last part making her giggle.

"was azura a thief too?" luz asks. "well.. if you really read through the first book. azura is the richest witch in the world but rather spends her wealth to the needed and is the most modest person alive. in fictional world. and well..."

amity bit the insides of her mouth before moving forward "for a kid who's seen as an outsider of her own family.. that's the only option."

amity shook her head "you can't tell anyone about this, okay? it'll ruin my reputation." luz smirks "ah, we wouldn't want that." she said.

"well, a fake reputation is all a girl has." luz giggles, she looks into amity's golden hues while amity stares into luz's brown ones that seemed to shine from the fire place.

amity clears her throat, "uhm.. well, i should get some more firewood." she said as she stood up and started walking away "hey." luz softly calls.

amity looks over her shoulder "i like amity blight more than azura." the blight smiles at that. "then you'd be the first. and.. thank you." she continued to walk away to get the firewood with luz watching her disappear into the woods.

the blights name never had a good reputation. i mean, it's in the name. a plant disease.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help i cant write dancing :'(

"well," luz flinched at the sound for a familiar voice behind her. "i thought she'd never leave." fog started to appear below them.

luz turns around to see mother lilith, in the flesh behind her. "mother?" she said, in disbelief. "hello, dear." mother lilith brought her hood down, her hair is slowly turning gray in the passing days as well with the wrinkles on her face.

"i.. i- i don't- i-" luz stutters as she tries to find the right words, willow blended in the log they're sitting in as mother lilith walks up to luz to hug her.

"how did you find me?" luz finally asks. "oh, it was easy really. i just listen to the sound of complete utter betrayal followed ahead." mother lilith replied as she softly graze her hand onto luz's hair.

"mother-" luz started, but mother lilith pulls away from the hug "we're going home, luz now." she grips luz's wrist to drag her out of her but she didn't let mother lilith do so.

"wait! you don't understand. i've been in this incredible journey, i've seen and learned so much and.." luz trails off as her mind wonders to amity. "and i met someone."

"yes, the wanted thief." mother lilith said in a mocking manner "come on." she tried to pull luz out of the camp but she pulled herself out mother lilith's grip.

"mother, wait. i think.. she likes me." luz said with a hopeful smile. "likes you? please luz that's demented."

"mother i-"

"this is why you should have never left," mother lilith cuts luz off once again, luz lets out a sigh, letting her mother ramble on. "dear, this whole romance that you've invented just proves that you're too naive to be on your own." mother lilith placed her chin onto luz's shoulder, it makes a little uneasy.

"why would she like you? come on now really? look at you, do you think she's impressed?" mother lilith flicked luz's hair, luz frowns "yes, she-"

"don't be a dummy, come with mommy. mother." mother lilith sang the end softly.

"no." luz firmly said.

"no? oh, i see how it is. luz knows best, luz so mature now, such a clever grown up miss." mother lilith said, she walks up to luz and pats her head.

"luz knows best. fine, if you're so sure now. then give her this!" mother lilith pulls out amity's satchel, luz's eyes widened "how did you-"

mother lilith pulled out the tiara "this is why she's here. don't let her deceive you." then she threw it at luz whom caught it. "give it to her what you seem."

"i will."

"trust me, my dear." mother lilith snaps her fingers "that's how fast she'll leave you. i won't say i told you so." she swung the satchel's strap around luz's shoulders and spun around a little before letting go as luz almost stumbled.

"now, luz knows best! so if she's such a dream boat, go put her to the test!"

"mother wait-"

"is she's lying, don't come crying. mother knows best!" then mother lilith disappeared along with the fog. "so uh..." luz gasped as she heard amity's voice coming back.

"can i ask you something? is there any chance i'd get super powers because not gonna lie, that would be stupendous." as amity returns to the camp with her arms full of firewood, she saw luz's back facing her.

"hey, you alright?" amity asked as she slowly placed the firewood down. luz turns around "oh, yes. sorry, just lost in thought i guess."

amity looks into luz's eyes, wanting to see if there's something she's hiding but shook it off. "i mean here's the thing," she said on the ground with her legs crossed.

"i'm naturally born beautiful or handsome, you can use whatever. but super powers, man imagine the possibilities!" luz wants to listen to amity's rambles but she doesn't help but look at the corner of her eye where the satchel is hiding.

sleeping peacefully with a rock as a pillow is an unusual thing for amity to enjoy but, from the events of last night. she never slept ever so peacefully outside without critters or enemies bothering her.

then a wet drip dropped onto amity's cheek, she didn't mind it as she thought it's just the morning dew. and another drop then another.

amity slowly opened her eyes as she heard loud huffing, she looked up to see king dripping with water.

"well i hope you're here to apologise." amity said before returning back to her slumber. then king bit one amity's boots, she snapped her eyes open as she felt the horse's teeth almost bite her toes off.

amity's scream abruptly woke luz and willow up. luz saw amity getting dragged by king away "no no, put me down!!" she yelled. luz ran towards amity, she grabbed her hands.

"gimme her.." luz grunts as she's at a tug of war with the horse. then amity's boot popped out of her feet, they both grunted when they fell onto the ground. amity immediately got off luz and got behind her.

king huffed, he charged towards amity whom is leaning against a tree but luz stepped in front of him. "whoa whoa." she raised her hands, "easy boy, easy." she said as she tries to calm king down.

king tried to get pass luz, not wanting to trample her like he did to the others. "easy, slow down." but he slowly listens at the softens of the girl's voice.

"that's it!" luz smiles, willow is sitting atop of her head. as king looks at her, she did the same motion from luz. "now, sit." king whines as he slowly lowered his hind legs.

"good. now, drop the boot." king whines again at the command. "drop it." then he lets the boot out of his mouth, grudgingly.

"aww, you're such a good boy." luz said, she walks up to king and started rubbing his snout. "you're such a good boy, yes you are." king's tail started wagging rapidly.

"are you tired chasing the bad woman all over the place?" king solemnly nods. "excuse me?" amity tries to intervene. "nobody appreciates you, do they?" luz moves closer to the horse to hug him.

king lets out a huff "do they?" he huffs again and shook his head as he hugs luz back. "oh come on. he's a bad horse!" amity said.

"aw, he's nothing but a big sweetheart." luz said as she pulls away from the hug. king neighed, he nuzzled his face onto luz and she started scratching his chin making him look up.

"isn't that right? king. ooohh, nice name."

"you've got to be kidding me." king glares at amity while he's getting pampered by luz. "look, today is kind of the biggest day of my life." luz said to king as she tilts her head to look into his eyes.

"and the thing is," luz walks up to amity, pulls her up "i need you not to get her arrested." king huffs at that, he lowered his ears and narrowed his eyes at amity whom returns the gesture.

"just for 24 hours and then you can chase each other to your hearts' content, okay?" luz said, laying down the deal. amity sighs, she held out her hand to king, knowing he'd get the memo.

king looks to the other direction, not wanting this deal. "and it's also my birthday, just so you know." luz said, king sighs with his lips flapping.

king held out his hooves and amity shook it. the two didn't pull away immediately and just glare at each other until luz pulls them away and started walking towarda the bells ringing.

king kept her eye on luz until he punched amity on the gut. she wheezed and fell onto the ground, groaning. king grins as he softly neighs.

as the three of them got to the kingdom, luz looks at in awe. silently freaking out as she crosses the stoned bridge with some people ahead of her or passing her.

amity and king are behind, making sure luz doesn't get in trouble or just subtly beat each other up.

amity noticed one of her ugly wanted posters pasted into the bridge, she snatched off and crumpled it. she noticed that king is glaring at her, she shoved the paper in the horse's mouth.

which in return, king blew it into amity's face. king laughed, amity slapped the paper off her face and pushed king, the horse pushed her back harder making her grunt.

amity jumped onto king's neck, he bit onto amity's leg and she's about the punch the horse but a squeak is heard. they both looked to see willow is looking at them with luz still awestruck.

amity pulled herself off king and patted herself off with non existent dust. she elbowed king's face which king bumped her with his body.

as they finally got inside the kingdom's village, luz can see alot of passing by or chattering. there are flower bushes hanging from the houses along with a purple pennon that has the sun design, just like king's name tag.

as luz tries to walk into town, a wagon drove by, almost trampling her. she bumped into a woman holding a basket "sorry." luz immediately apologises and tries to back away but three geese walked in front of her. with her long hair, they flew away when it hits them.

"sorry. sorry. i'm so- ah.." luz profusely apologises but winced as people are stepping on her hair. amity immediately scooped the rest of luz's hair off the ground and walks up to her.

amitt hums as she thinks of an alternative. then she noticed four girls sitting by the fountain, braiding each other's hair. amity whistled, catching their attention, then she lifted up luz's hair and they gasped.

as luz's hair is getting braided by the girls, amity watched them with a small smile. she looks over the dry stone only to duck down to see two kingdom guards passing by.

then, amity heard luz gasp. she looked at her, seeing her beautifully braided, with flowers, hair that is now not touching the ground. a full smile crept up to amity's face as she saw how beautiful luz.

not saying luz isn't beautiful before though.

then amity saw willow and king giving her knowing looks, she grumbles and lightly pushed king's face away making the horse neigh softly like a laugh.

luz grabs amity's hand as she thanks the kids for the their work before thanking off. she dragged amity towards a vendor who's selling food, guessing that they didn't have breakfast.

amity fished out her remaining coins, i guess could spend it here. she said in her head before getting in line. as luz waits for amity's turns to buy.

she noticed a mural with people huddling towards it with all sorts of gifts underneath it. luz walks up to it, seeing a woman who looks like the queen and king whom's face is now blurred.

but luz stares at the baby they're holding. she has brown hues and brown hair with golden stripes. she started to get a feeling of.. allurement.

luz averts her eyes away then mural as she noticed a circle of people with the band playing. she smiles and runs towards it.

as amity brought food, she turns around to see luz dancing freely. she trots over to a small boy, she offers her hand to him and pulled him into the circle with her.

she did the same to man whom is shaking his hands but she pulled him in anyways. she grabbed three people at once and looped her arm over a woman.

more people are coming in to see the dance, luz ushered amity to come and join but she shakes her head. but king pushed her into the circle, making her drop the food and get pulled in. much to her slight displeased.

as luz and amity met eye to eye, they held out their hands, expecting they'd be together but was pulled away by other people. they watched each other go farther, they gave an endearing smile.

the movements are mostly spinning around with people's arms looped to the other. as the music is reaching it's end, amity looks at the corner of her eye if she and luz are meeting.

luz started spinning, she closed her eyes until her face is facing amity's. her hand onto the other girl's and amity's hand on luz's waist. everyone cheered, the two softly panted before someone said "to the boats!"

the two slowly pulled away, breathlessly giggling. "let's uh.." amity points to where the people are mostly heading. luz nods as she pushed a strand of hair on her ear.

"yeah.. let's."

as amity helped luz get into the small boat they kingdom offered to the ones going to see the lanterns, she steps inside and heard king huff softly.

"no, you stay. keep yourself busy with those apples," amity said as she points at the three stacked boxes of apples behind the horse.

king neighed happy and started munching onto the apples. amity started rowing the boat away from the docks "that i might have stole." she grins as she heard the munching stop.

luz giggles at amity. the sun is setting as they row away the kingdom and into the more open waters. "when are they gonna appear?" luz asks.

"when the king and queen sets out their own and the whole town will follow." amity answered, she sat down and placed the paddle down inside the boat.

"how long will that take?" amity shrugs "maybe a few minutes or so, never stuck around that long really." she plucked out a small flower off luz's hair and softly placed it onto the water, letting it flow.

amity heard a sigh out of luz "you okay?" she asks. "i'm.. terrified." luz replied. "why?"

luz followed amity, she took out a few flowers. she placed them onto the water as the others slowly drift away from the boat. "i've been looking out of a window for sixteen years, dreaming about those lights rise in the sky..."

"what if it's not i dreamed it would be?".

"it will be." amity reassures. luz turns to face her "what if it is? what'll i do then?"

"well, that's the good part i guess. you get to find a new dream." amity replied, she looks out onto the dark horizon. luz smiles at the response.

a new dream.

'all those day, watching from the windows.'

then luz noticed spots of bright light on the water's reflection, she perked up and watched as they multiply.

'all those years, outside looking in.'

luz stood up, almost rocking the boat overboard just to get to the front to see it clearly.

'all that time never even knowing just how blind i've been.'

'now i'm here, blinking in the starlight. now i'm here, suddenly i see. standind here, it's oh, so clear. i'm where i'm meant to be.'

luz couldn't believe it. she's actually here seeing the light she's been dreaming to see. she lets out a dreamy sigh as she smiles.

'and at last, i see the light. and it's like the fog has lifted. and at last, i see the light. and it's like the sky is new. and it's warm and real and bright and world somehow shifted.'

then luz noticed that amity isn't saying anything for the past few minutes. she turns around to see amity holding two lanterns in her hand.

'now that i see you.'

luz immediately sat down in front amity, she slowly handed to her. the two of them looked onto each other's hues before letting their lanterns go up into the sky.

'all those days, chasing down a daydream. all those years, living in a blur. all that time, never truly seeing things the way they were.'

amity watches her and luz's lantern circle each other as it continue to rise amongst the others. then she looks at luz who's eyes are glistening thanks to the lanterns.

'now, she's here. shining in the starlight. now, she's here. suddenly i know.'

luz points at the lantern floating towards her, she extended her hand to help the lantern rise up with the others again. it's like she's glowing, in amity's eyes. she can feel her heartbeat thumping loudly in her eardrums.

'if she's here, it's crystal clear. i'm wherw i'm meant to go.'

amity softly grabbed luz's hand softly, luz faced the other with their hands holding each other. "and at last i see the light." they both sang.

"and it's like the fog has lifted." amity sung softly, "and at last i see the light."

"and it's like the sky is new." luz sang beautifully. sensing shivers down amity's spine.

"and it's warm and real and bright. and the world somehow shifted. all at once everything is different, now that i see you."

the space between them started to get smaller and smaller. willow who's watching the whole thing turned into pink and covered her eyes but peeked a little.

"now that i see you."


	7. Chapter 7

amity stopped midway as she saw two familiar figures standing on the nearby land. it's boscha and skara.

she frowns, at the corner of her eye, amity saw her satchel making her frown deepen. luz noticed there's still space between them. she slowly opens her eyes to see amity's eyes off her "is.. there something wrong?" she asks.

amity shook her head "y- yeah, i uh.. i need to take a whiz." she excused. "oh oh, okay." luz said as she slowly pull away from amity. 

amity grabbed the paddle and started rowing towards the land where she saw them.

as the boat got to the shore, amity immediately jumps off with the satchel in hand and looks around for them. "i'll.. i'll back okay? just stay here." she said luz, whom nods.

amity jogs around the shore, looking for boscha and skara. "hey, if you're just gonna mess with me to get to the tiara. i'll gladly..." she trails off as she saw shadows behind her.

"give it.. to you."

"hmm.. amity sure is taking a while." luz said as she leans against the outside of the boat. willow is sitting on luz's head, she squeaked and tapped her tail on luz's head.

luz looks at the direction willow is pointing and saw a silhouette coming towards her. sighing in relief, "geez, i thought you ran off with the tiara for second there." she said.

but luz's smile dropped as she saw the silhouette turn into two and it's not amity. luz backs up from boscha and skara "she did." boscha said.

"what?" luz shakes her head "you're lying." boscha rose an eyebrow "why don't you see for yourself?" she points at the boat sailing back to the kingdom.

"amity?" luz squints her eyes to see who's manning the boat. "no..." it really was amity. tears started poking luz's eyes, she can't believe it. she really thought amity changed her mind about this whole endeavour...

but, she was really lying. all this time.

"aww, don't be sad stripes. she's gonna sell you out anyways." boscha said, luz grits her teeth as she said the little nickname amity gave her.

"get away from me." luz said, she grabbed the paddle off the boat and started swinging it around, not hitting either of them.

boscha and skara looked at each other before boscha caught the paddle and threw it aside. they both took out their knives and started to walk closer to luz.

luz wanted to run but boscha caught her hair and threatened to cut it but, they fell to the ground. with a loud thud, luz looks over her shoulder to see mother lilith with a rock in hand.

"mother..." luz whispered. "come, dear." mother lilith dropped the rock and held out her arms for luz to run into. "you were right, mother." luz said as she sobs.

"you were right..."

"hush now. it's over. they won't hurt you anymore. let's go home, luz." mother lilith gripped luz's wrist and lead the way into the woods, away from the unconscious bodies.

and away from amity.

\-------

amity hisses at the pain in her head, she was hit real hard with something. as she tries to move, she couldn't move a muscle, amity looks around to see herself tied onto the sail's pole with her hands on the wheel.

"what the-" she start looks around for an escape, for luz. "luz? luz!!" amity calls for the girl's name. she started struggling under the ropes but they were tightly tied on her.

"luz!! agh.. luz!!"

"hey, isn't that azura?" a royal guard asks their comrade. "oh my- tell the general!! call the others!" the other ordered which the first immediately went to do.

"luz!!"

\-------

as luz and mother lilith returned to the tower. nothing much has changed from her two day away which felt like a year to luz.

"head to your room, dear." mother lilith said as she lightly pushes luz towards the stairs. luz complied without saying a word, she sat down at the edge of her bed, aimlessly looking at the wooden floor.

mother lilith came up with a bucket in hand, she sat down beside luz and started taking off the flowers in her braided hair. there are no words exchanged from them.

luz doesn't feel like talking at all. she felt drained. tired.

as mother lilith took off the last flower and let it drop down to the pile. "mistakes are always made, my darling." she started then stood up.

"but some aren't easily forgiven." mother lilith gripped luz's cheek before letting it go roughly and walks out of the room with the bucket of flowers in hand.

sighing, luz laid down onto her bed while staring blankly at her mural ceiling.

\-------

amity tries to get out of the two guard's grip holding her but they only tightened their hold on her shoulder.

as they pass by a couple of empty cells, a occupied one caught amity's eye.

boscha and skara.

gritting her teeth tightly, she elbowed the guard on her right and headbutted the one on her left before pulling boscha by the collar.

"what did you do to her?!" amity yelled at her "n- nothing! she was taken by a creepy old lady!!" boscha replied, amity stopped for a moment as her eyes widens.

"old lady..- wait!!" the guards finally regained consciousness, they grabbed amity's shoulders again, pulling her off boscha.

"she's in trouble! let me go!! wait!!"

\--------

the longer luz stares at her ceiling, the more she started to see a pattern.

there are so many painted sun resembling the symbol of the kingdom. luz slowly sat up and started to recall everything she did in the kingdom's town.

the royal family mural. the crest. everything.

luz jumped out of the bed, she rushed towards her drawer that has a mirror. she looked at her reflection, her stares at her hues and remembers the baby in the mural's eyes.

the queen's eyes. luz has her eyes.

then a sudden wave a headache rushed at luz, almost making her lose her balance and knocked over the items on the drawer.

\-------

amity stopped struggling and lets the guard take her to the outside, this is a special day for them because they're going to be behead the most wanted thief in front of the townsfolk.

as they walked inside a hallway. amity noticed a ceramic unicorn randomly placed on the wall. then the three doors sudden shuts and locks. "what is this?" a guard asked, he slammed his fist onto the door "open up!

then the see through thing was opened and amity recognized them. it's the drunkard cupid.

"what's the password?" he asked before sliding the see through shut. "what?" the guard said in confusion. "nope."

"open this door!"

"not even close."

amity snickered. "you have three seconds! one!" as the guard is counting down, a hand grabbed the guard on amity's right.

"two." the other guard lets amity's shoulder go, they were about to say something about the first guard but a big hand grabbed their mouth and pulled them in the once locked door.

their helmet fell off making clanking sound "three.." the guard who is counting down stopped as he saw nobody is behind him but amity whom gave a shrug.

then the front door was opened by gus, he slammed a fry pan onto the guard's head making him fall to the ground. "frying pans. who knew right?" amity said.

"i know right! i just so happen to get this on sale!" gus replied but their little bonding moment over pans was interrupted by a banging on the other door.

then the door was burst open by a horde of guards running after them. the buff guy, whom took the guard into the other room, grabbed amity's arm and pulled her in to start running. 

"hey." matt greets as he catches up with them, "hey!" amity chuckles. "give me your hands." matt said which amity obliges, he pulled out a knife and swiftly tore off the chains off her wrists.

as they got to the ground floor, they stopped as what looks like a whole armada is going after amity.

then matt grabbed amity's shoulders and placed her beside him "head dam." matt said, "head dam." amity followed.

"arms in."

"arms in."

"knees apart."

"knees apart- wait, why do i need to-" then a buff guy jumps off the balcony and lands onto the wagon, sending amity flying into the air.

she screamed but held her posture, then she landed on something that isn't hurting her in between. amity slowly opens her eyes to she's on king's saddle.

"king.. you brought them here?" amity asks the horse whom smugly nods. "thank you." king softly neighs. "no really, thank you. i think this whole time we've just been misunderstanding each other..." amity trails off as she saw king's face.

"yeah, you're right. we should go." then the doors bursts open, amity grabbed king's ropes and whipped him as the guards started shooting at them with arrows.

amity saw the other end to be full of oncoming guards but that doesn't seem to stop king. "king.."

"king!!" then the horse jumps off, landing onto someone's roof while scraping off it's tiles as he descents down before jumping off again and lands onto the town streets.

amity looks behind her to see no one chasing after them, soon there will be. "alright, king. let's see how fast you can run."

\-------

"luz? what's all the noise up there?" mother lilith asks but there was no response to the girl. "luz. you better not be doing something foolish." 

luz walks out of her room, connecting all the dots in front of her. it was all in front of her and she didn't even bother piecing it together.

"i'm the lost princess." she whispers. mother lilith scoffs "please speak up, luz. you know how i hate the mumbling."

"i am the lost princess, aren't i?" luz said, louder than her normal tone making sure mother lilith hears it. mother lilith was speechless, giving luz enough evidence to throw her doubts out of the window.

"did i mumble, mother? or should i even call you that?"

mother lilith scoffs again and continued to climb the stairs "oh luz, do you even hear yourself? whu would you ask such a ridiculous question?" she tries to hug luz but luz pushed her away.

"it was you!! it was all you!"

"everything i did was to protect you." luz couldn't believe what she's hearing right now. she shook her head, luz pushed her away through mother lilith started to walk down the stairs.

"luz." mother lilith called but luz didn't hear her. she doesn't want to hear her. "i've spent my entire life hiding from people who would use me for my powers,"

"luz!" mother lilith called, louder this time.

"when i should have been hiding from you." luz glares at mother lilith. "where will you go? she won't be there for you." mother lilith said, referring to amity.

"what did you do to her?"

"that criminal is to be beheaded for her crimes." luz gasps, her heart started to pump tightened as this can't be happening.

"now now, it's alright. listen to me, all this is as it should be." mother lilith walks in front of luz, she was about to pat her head but luz gripped her wrist.

"no. you were wrong about the world," mother lilith grunts as she tries to get her wrist back "and you were wrong about me. and i sill never let you use my hair again!"

as mother lilith got her wrist off luz's grip, she backed up to a mirror which broke. mother lilith softly pants, she looks at the broken mirror then at luz whom narrowed her eyes at her before heading for the window.

"you want me to be the bad guy? fine, now i'm the bad guy."


	8. Chapter 8

"luz!" amity jumps off of king's saddle and stops at the base of the lower. "luz, let down your hair!!" she calls up but no response is heard.

worrying amity even more.

she started climbing up the tower like how she first got here and met luz. as she got to the top "luz-" amity stops as she saw luz chained up to a pole with a clothe on her mouth. saying something but it was muffled.

frowning, amity was about to run towards the her but a sharp pain emerged from her side. amity groans and fell to her knees as she pressed her hand to where she's stabbed, feeling her blood ooze out.

mother lilith drops the knife on the ground, she grabbed another set of black chains in the corner. she grabbed amity's collar and slammed her onto another wooden pole before staring to chain her up.

amity winces as the pain grew more and more. "in case you get any ideas about following us." mother lilith spat before dropping amity's chained again.

mother lilith walks over to luz who's struggling to get out of her restrains as tears fall to her eyes and soak the cloth in her mouth.

mother lilith unchained luz whom immediately rushes over to amity whom coughs a little. "amity." luz cupped amity's cheeks softly,she looks at her stab wound that is still drawing out blood.

"oh.. it's going to be okay, i promise." luz said as she grabbed a handful of her hair and tries to wrap it around amity's wound but she pushed it away "no, luz."

"you have to trust me." luz begged as she doesn't want her love to die like this. "no.. i can't let you do this." amity said. "but i can't let you die.." luz whispers as she voice is threatening to crack.

"but i let you do this-" but luz hushed her "...you will die." amity finishes. "hey.. it's gonna be alright.." luz said. amity watches the tears fall down on luz's cheeks, she slowly raised her hand to softly wipe it away with her thumb.

"luz.. wait.." amity croaks before luz can sing her incantation. at the corner of her eye, she saw a shard of glass, she reaches for it and started to slowly lean closer to luz with her other hand carefully gripping her whole hair.

before she finally cuts it all off.

"amity what-"

"no!!" mother lilith looks at the once golden striped hair now turn into full brown. she tried to grab the remaining magical hair before it all turns into a brown but it was too late.

"no no no no.. what have you done?! what have you done?!" mother lilith exclaimed, revealing her now true form. old, grey and white.

she rushes over to the broken mirror, seeing the only reflection she doesn't want to see. her illusion of youth is gone. mother lilith covers herself with her hood, repeatedly saying no as she walk backwards like a drunkard.

giving willow an opportunity to grab one of luz's hair to trip mother lilith and send her falling down the tower. luz can only watch and listen to her once mother's final scream before her cloak is flattened to the ground.

there's no body. just dust.

luz turns back to amity "no.. no no no amity amity. please, you have to stay with me." luz lifts amity's body up but it's like she's holding a ragdoll. lifeless.

"please.." luz grabbed amity's hand and pressed it to her head "flower gleam and glow, let your power..." she knows it's not going to work.

"luz.. you were my new dream.." amity whispers, but it's loud enough for luz to hear. luz chokes back the tears "and you were mine.."

then, amity lets out her one, last final breath.

luz slowly lets amity's hand go, setting to the cold ground. "heal what has been hurt. change the fate's design. save what has been lost. bring back what once was mine." luz softly sang.

she pressed her forehead onto amity's, she can feel her warmth slipping as more time was passed without her soul in her body. "what once was mine.." tears fell down onto amity's cheeks as luz sobs of her lost.

after a few seconds of silence, the tears on amity's cheeks were absorbed and a soft golden glow appeared on it. a sun. then flares of the sun started to appear on amity's wound, catching luz's attention.

then the flares strikes up into the ceiling, it covered luz side to side on her face. she doesn't know what this meant as her power was severed.

as the lights had died down, luz slowly reaches to see if the wound is healed but she heard amity's breath.

"luz?" amity said, slowly fluttering her eyes open. luz beamed "amity.."

"did i ever tell you i have thing for brunettes?" luz giggles, she immediately hugs amity. amity tightly hugs back as she buried her face onto luz's neck, wanting to stay here for a while.

enjoying each other's warmth as to one of them just came back from the dead.

\----------

as castle guard has informed the king and queen about their daughter's reappearance. they immediately rushed to one of the castle's balconies where they were told their daughter and a suitor is waiting.

the king and queen looks at each other, a moment of hesitation and doubt. they placed their hand onto each doors and slowly opens it to reveal luz and amity sightseeing.

when they heard the doors open, they turned around to see the king and queen in utter disbelief. luz slowly steps forward as camila walks up to her slowly.

the closer they get. the more resemblance luz has to camila, her eyes, her nose, even her lips.

as camila stops in front of luz, she slowly held out her hand to softly place it onto her daughter's cheek. her daughter she's been praying to see once again.

"mija?" camila said. then it came naturally to luz "mami." camila lets out a relieved laugh, she pulls luz into a hug which luz reciprocates and she started sobbing again.

luz looks up from her mother's shoulder to see her father with a big smile. he lets out a chuckle before joining into the hug.

camila looks at amity who's endearingly watching their family moment which kind of makes her want to go back and hug her twin siblings.

not her parents. they're assholes.

camila hold out her hand to amity whom took it, thinking she's going to be given a hand shake but she got pulled into the hug as well.

it's welcoming. and luz is finally home.

\--------

-and so there you have it. the kingdom's lost princess has returned which meant alot of parties. dreams came true all over the place.-

-big tough guy, who i'll name cedric because they didn't tell me their real name, became the most famous pianist in the world! and matt, well, let's just say him and gus settled down-

-thanks to king, crime almost disappeared overnight and most of the apples.-

giggles are heard from below, a smile crept up to her face before continuing.

-willow. never changed. and last, princess luz was home, she finally have a real family. she's a princess worth waiting for, beloved by all, she lead her kingdom with grace and wisdom that her parents did before her.-

amity slams the book close and placed it beside her as she sat in the fountain with kids sitting on the ground, listening to her story whilst a whole party is going on the back.

"and what about you miss amity?" one of the kids asked. "wait, that's her real name?"

amity giggles "yeah i'm going by amity again. don't make me regret it." the kids giggles and said their little 'we won'ts'.

"now, i beg you all kids are gonna ask me something." amity said as she rose a brow.

"are you and princess luz going to get married?!"

"is miss amity going to get dairy?" everyone turned their head to the kid who said that. "i mean.. are you getting married?" they corrected their question as they nervously chuckle.

"well. i'm pleased to tell you that after years and years of asking and asking. i finally said yes." amity said with a big grin on her face.

"amityyy." amity looks to the side to see luz with a rose eyebrow, the kids seemed to not get it but they said their hellos to luz.

"alright, i asked her." luz walks up to amity and kisses her cheek before sitting down next to her to finished the story.

"and we're living happily ever after." amity smiles as she stares at luz before looking back to the kids.

"yes, we are."


End file.
